A '70s Halloween
by shallow-existences
Summary: On a cold Halloween night in Point Place, Wisconsin in 1963, six year old Michael Myers brutally murdered his teenage sister. After being institutionalized for 15 years, he escapes on October 30, 1978, and starts stalking a group of small town teens. Can they survive?


POINT PLACE, WISCONSIN

OCTOBER 31, 1963

The Myers House. It was night. There was a Jack-o'-lantern glowing brightly on a windowsill. It was a windy night and the curtains around the Jack-o'-lantern ruffle back and forth.

Suddenly, there are voices from inside the house.

"My parents won't be back till ten." A teen girl's voice spoke out.

"Are you sure?" A boy asked, the same age as the girl.

They laughed.

From the Jack-o'-lantern down to another window is the girl's bedroom. The curtains were blowing. Someone outside peered in.

Into the bedroom came the girl, 18, very pretty. She giggled as the boyfriend jumped into the room. Also 18, he wore a Halloween mask and costume.

"We're all alone, aren't we?" The boyfriend asked.

The girl shrugged. "Michael's around someplace..." She told him, before the boyfriend grabbed her and kissed her.

"Take off that thing." She ordered.

The boyfriend ripped off his mask. He was a handsome young man underneath. They kissed again, this time with more passion. The boyfriend began to unbutton the girl's blouse. She responded to him.

The person outside began to restlessly pace back and forth, agitated, disturbed. The sounds of the sister and boyfriend inside the bedroom growing more and more passionate.

Inside through the moving curtains, we see the sister and the boyfriend on the bed, naked, making love.

The person sprung back from the window and stalked quickly down the side of the house, past the Jack-o'-lantern, around to a door. Quietly the door was opened and the person moved inside.

He glides silently through the house into the kitchen, up to a drawer. The drawer is opened. A large butcher knife was withdrawn.

The person swung around and moved to the kitchen door.

Meanwhile, the boyfriend stepped out of the bedroom door, buttoning his shirt. The sex was over. The girl stood in the doorway, a sheet wrapped around her.

"I gotta go." The boy said.

"Will you call me tomorrow?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Promise?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

They kissed again and the boyfriend walked to the front door. The sister watched as he left and shut the door behind him. Then she turned and stepped back into the bedroom.

The mysterious person moved slowly down the hall to the bedroom door and peered around inside. The sister sat at her night-table, brushing her hair. She was still completely nude.

Slowly, he moved into the room. Suddenly he looked down to the discarded Halloween mask on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, putting it on.

He moved up behind the girl. Sensing a presence, she spun around and stared him, covering her breasts quickly.

"Michael...?"

Suddenly the person lunged forward. The sister continued to stare incredulously, until he drove the butcher knife into the girl's chest and out again in rapid speed.

The sister looked down at the blood forming at her hands, then back up at the person with an astonished disbelief.

Then in a wild paroxysm, he, with the butcher knife started slashing the girl mercilessly. She began to scream, trying to fend off the blows with her hands, but it was no use, and she fell to the floor.

The person moved back away from the girl's lifeless body, spinning around and careening out of the bedroom. At top speed, he raced through the darkened house, to the front door, out the door, down the steps and rapidly up to the street.

A car pulled up. Two adults got out of the car, a man and a lady. They moved towards the figure in a Halloween mask and costume, standing in front of them on the street, holding the blood-stained butcher knife.

The couple stared at the figure, at first in puzzlement, then in growing horror.

"Michael?"

The man's hand reached up and ripped off the Halloween mask, revealing Michael Myers, 6, underneath, a bright-eyed boy with a calm, quiet smile on his face.

Police sirens rose in the distance...


End file.
